There are numerous problems and frustrations relating to air care and malodor that exist in public washrooms today. To combat malodor, public washroom owners currently rely on a variety of options; however, the current options are expensive, ineffective, or difficult to manage. For example, wall-mounted aerosol systems are the most commonly used option to address malodor. Aerosols often are effective at dispersing fragrance molecules or droplets into a large space quickly, but are messy because a liquid is sprayed into the air. The refill (typically, a canister) is difficult to dispose of, and transportation, packaging, and storage of canisters is a challenge because of their combustion potential. Wall-mounted diffusion (both static and active) systems are new to the public washroom air care space. They are somewhat effective at treating malodor, but refilling them is costly and difficult.
Most public washroom air care solutions are wall-mounted to enable treatment of the entire washroom space with a minimal number of devices. Because the devices are typically mounted high on the wall in order to prevent pilferage and to improve efficacy, they are difficult to access. Also, the fragrance materials in the refills are often liquids, which are messy. Some public washroom owners use retail-like products, such as stand-alone aerosol cans, candles, gels, and diffusers. These are somewhat effective in that they can be used as needed and can be used closer to the source of the malodor, but are very susceptible to pilferage.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices and methods to freshen the air and to reduce malodor in public washrooms. Therefore, it is to these ends, as well as other benefits, that the presently disclosed dispensers and cartridges are directed.